the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Shinomura
Bio The Shinomura are a species of Millennian-created kaiju. The Shinomura are parasitic creatures that start out life when their eggs are deposited into a Gojira's body. After hatching, the parasites consume the host from the inside-out and evolve into an adult male or female. The adult Shinomura will then kill another Gojira and the female will lay its eggs inside the corpse, starting its life-cycle once again. They are an invasive species who will inevitably wipe out an environment if enough of them are born, which makes them a prime target for the Gojira species to eradicate in order to preserve the planet's natural balance. History 358.9 Million Years Ago The Shinomura species are created by the Millennians' Radiation Seed after it's implanted in Earth's core. 252.17 Million Years Ago The Permian extinction occurs, which results in the extinction of many Carboniferous kaiju. Some members of the Shinomura species manage to survive by living in hollow earth pockets to feed off the radiation near the Earth's core. 10,500 Years Ago The surviving Shinomura are (supposedly) called upon by the Earth's spirit to battle Bagan. It's believed that they were rendered extinct as a result of this battle. 1999 Two Shinomura spores are discovered in a large sinkhole by a mining excavation team in the Philippines. Monarch is sent to investigate and they discover that the spores are inside the skeleton of a Gojira. Unfortunately, one of the spores was busted open when the mining team drilled into the sinkhole, which caused the Shinomura inside to break out and leave the sinkhole. The Shinomura larva swims to the Janjira power plant in Kanto where it burrows underneath the plant to easily get to the reactors. Its burrowing causes a massive quake in the area and its echolocation ability interferes with the electronics in the area. While the town the plant is located in is evacuated, the larva begins cocooning itself around the reactor to feed on the radiation. Monarch secures the area and converts it into an outpost to study the Shinomura's activity. Abilities/Aspects Larvae * Burrowing ability * Armored hide resistant to most conventional weaponry * Advanced echolocation allows them to detect and communicate with other members of their species and detect sources of radiation * Consumes radiation and radioactive materials Male * Flight * Releases an electromagnetic pulse from his claws that disables all electronic devices within a 13-mile radius * Advanced echolocation allows him to detect and communicate with other members of his species and detect sources of radiation * Consumes radiation and radioactive materials * Piercing claws can penetrate even Gojira's skin Female * Produces a near-constant invisible sphere that contains properties similar to an electromagnetic pulse that disables all electronic devices within a 13-mile radius of her body * Advanced echolocation allows her to detect and communicate with other members of her species and detect sources of radiation * Consumes radiation and radioactive materials * Can lay up to 200 eggs at a time * Piercing claws can penetrate even Gojira's skin Category:Kaiju Category:Millennian-created Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju